Siblings
by Lamker
Summary: A sequel to 'Before' sort of. They are all that's left of their kin. And yet, they hide their feelings. The anger, frustration, annoyance... But what happens, when all those feelings cause their downfall? When they are given a choice… Will they forsake everything once again? What are will they be willing to do, for freedom. But there is old hatred here, that will make sure one dies
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically what happened after my other story 'Before'. It's not necessary to read it, but it will help you understand some things here. I'll explain some again here, but it's recommended to read the story.**

**I only own the new characters that no one's heard of in Darksiders I, II. **

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Fury stepped through the hole in the stone wall, and opened the large door that was before her. Once inside, she saw Death, Strife and War all assembled, who all looked at her, nodding in a greeting when she sat beside her twin.

"This must be important, if they called all of us here…" the eldest mused and looked at each sibling.

"They didn't tell you anything either?" the youngest raised an eyebrow at his sister.

Shaking her head she glanced at the door: "Perhaps they shall send a Watcher… They seem frustrated about something."

"You think it's about the time we accidentally burned Mortimer's castle to the ground?" the male twin shrugged.

"No, they already sent us at the edge of the Volcano. Must be something else…" Death shook his head.

A few seconds later, a shadowy figure phased through the door, stopping before the four and bowing.

"Greetings masters… I have news from the Charred Council…" it looked at all four, each with a pair of eyes.

* * *

"There have been unusual activates in some of the realms… The masters want you to split in groups of two and head to the Forge Lands and The Kingdom of the Dead. You are to find the source of this disturbance and eliminate it," it spoke quickly, clearly wanting to leave the room.

"I see… Then I and-" Death started, but the Watcher cut him off, its figure shaking and voice trembling, clearly frightened.

"A-Actually… The masters have… have decided who shall go with whom and to where…" it managed and gulped.

There was a silence, as the four siblings glared at the Watcher. They knew there was an alternative motive for this, as there always is. But none questioned it. They would simply have to accept that.

"So, how did they pick?" Strife leaned back in the sofa.

Taking a minute to calm down, the Watcher answered: "Death and Strife must head to the Kingdom of the Dead, while Fury and War go to the Forge Lands. It-It is not to change…"

Sighing, Fury stood and stretched her arms. "I wish I could trade… Strife and Death are probably going to kill each other."

"I'd rather go to the Maker's Realm than to that Dead wasteland. But," the male twin stood and glared at the creature. "It's not up to discussion.

"Let's just get going…" War was impatient as he headed towards the door.

"It can't be helped… The sooner we are done, the better…" the scythe wielder stepped out and saw that the portals were already prepared for them.

On the left was a light blue, with the images of mountains, trees and buildings, while the other was dark purple and showed ashes, peaks and mist.

Death was the first to enter the right portal and vanished. Fury looked at her twin before stepping into the left one, disappearing. Strife and War seemed the least pleased with the whole thing, but followed their siblings.

* * *

When their feet stepped on the ground, they picked up the ashes as the two Nephilim looked around, hoping to find whatever they needed quickly.

"You think the King of Bones will know anythn' more about this?" Strife asked and put his helmet on, focusing on his vision to scan the surroundings. (1)

"I'd rather not ask him anything, if it can be avoided. We did not part on too friendly terms last time I was here…" Death got on one knee and picked some of the ashes, grinding it in with his fingers. "We're at The Maw. The City of the Dead is east, and since we're avoiding that, we better head north. The Breach seems a likable place for anomalies," he deducted and stood back up, looking at his brother's helmet, where one of three crystals glowed.

"See anything?" he asked a minute later.

Releasing his focus, the twin clicked his tongue and answered: "Nothn' special for a few miles. And I don't think we should head there. It's the most obvious place, so I doubt whoever's behind this will be there."

"I had no idea you were such an expert on this place," Death's voice dripped with sarcasm. It was unclear yet, who was better at the deductive work, but the Reaper had no intention to let his brother outdo him.

"I do read ya know. And can you just leave it this time? I'm tryn' here!" the gunner hissed. He never really minded the competition they had, but he wasn't in the mood for this.

Ignoring him, the elder one called for his crow – Dust, and told him to go ahead. When it flew away, the Nephilim started heading north, with an agitated sibling behind.

They did not get far, however, before a green light appeared before them and took the shape of a male.

* * *

Fury and War found themselves in the Stonefather's Vale when they entered the realm. Almost immediately, the male started waking, not even bothering to speak to his sister about how they were to take care of this.

"War!" she yelled and ran after him, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around. It had always annoyed her that he just walked off and away from everyone, thinking everything could be solved by fighting. "What are you doing? We need to find the ones responsible. Don't just walk off," she narrowed her eyes on him.

"That is what I intend to do," he returned the look and shook her hand off. He was never one to wait for the battle to come to him. But he was just sick of Fury always thinking he couldn't handle himself.

"That is all good, but we need to discuss how to handle them. Simply heading somewhere won't accomplish that."

"There is nothing to discuss. We find and eliminate them. It is as simple as that," he frowned.

"It is not so simple! We have no idea who, where or what their abilities are! You would simply charge head first into things!" she clenched her fists.

The younger opened his mouth to speak, when a new voice cut him off: "Horsemen? What be your business here?"

The siblings looked towards the left and saw someone, twice the side of War with long fingers, shaved head, a beard reaching to their neck and a hammer swung over his shoulder, starring at the two.

* * *

"_Horsemen…_" the figure spoke slowly and bowed its head.

"_To what do we owe this… pleasure of your arrival…_?" it added looking at the Nephilim.

"Council business. Noting that would be of concern to you or your King," Death didn't plan to say anything.

"_Understood…_" it bowed again before adding: "_But my Lord requested your presence Horsemen. I hope you understand…_"

"You can tell him we've got important things to take care of and don't have time to stop by and chit-chat. You understand don't ya?" Strife walked past the ghost, with his brother shrugging and following suit.

"_I'm afraid…_" it spoke and a few moments later, more of its kin appeared and surrounded the siblings. "_I simply must insist…_" the figure finished and turned around to look at them, seeing they both had their hands on the weapons, but never took them out. They didn't want to waste time on pointless battles, so they relaxed their stances and followed the ghosts towards the City of the Dead.

* * *

"You're a Maker, aren't you?" War asked as the large male walked closer.

"Aye, lad. I be Ramer or Ram fo' short. Now, what be two Horsemen lookn' for in these 'ere parts?"

"The Charred Council sent us to find a disturbance in the balance and destroy it. You would not happen to know anything about it would you?" Fury wanted to have as much information as she could.

"Hmmm," Ram scratched his bald head and closed his eyes. "I meself don' 'now much, but me elders probably 'ave a good idea what's happenin'," he finally spoke.

"We don't have time…" War mumbled and looked at the side. He had already met a Maker once, and the two weren't exactly friends.

"I guess we could go and see them. The more we know, the better," Fury nodded and looked at her brother. "War, l-" but he cut her off, not wanting to hear it. "I won't bother with going there. I'll just go and find them on my own," and without waiting for the answer, he turned and walked away, leaving an angry sister and confused Ramer.

* * *

**(1) In the story 'Before' I decided to enhance Strife's senses, and when he uses the helmet, he can focus on one sense to make it... well really strong. :X**

**Anyway... Tell me what you think? Oh, and here's a little preview on the next chapter.**

_"What brings you to my Kingdome_?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer. Don't waste our time with these formalities."

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"They split us! Two climbing the wall, one making his way through the gate and the other went into the dungeons!" he reported and Death already made a dash for the dungeons. "Don't interfere! Stay back!"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"The feelings you and your brethren have… They will destroy you all!" he hissed and an explosion was heard as the roof above them.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Huh?"

"I saw through your lil trick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two. This one is sort of a 'special' because I just started and so you'll get a feeling about how it's going to be.**

**I only own the chars. you've never seen in Dakrsdiers before.**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

The two brothers were slowly and with great annoyance, making their way to the City of the Dead. It took them forever, at least that is how the Nephilim felt. When they finally arrived, the Lord of Bones was already waiting for them in his throne room.

"_Ah, Horseman, we meet again,_" he stood and looked quizzically at the younger one. "_But I have yet to meet you before. You must be Strife_."

The two remained silent as the ones that 'escorted' them here left, and only the Lords guards remained.

"_I see you are in a foul mood, as I'd expect_," he sat back down and eyed the two. "_What brings you to my Kingdome_?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer. Don't waste our time with these formalities," Death frowned behind his mask.

"_You seek the ones responsible of this anomaly. Something we have in common, Horsemen. This is the reason I had you brought here. You see, these… intruders, have tried to steal something of great importance to me. For now, we have been able to protect it, yet it's all a matter of time before they take it._"

"You want us to watch it for your excuses of guards?" Strife tilted his head, as the King blinked. Deciding to ignore the gunner's manners he continued: "_Yes, that is correct. You would catch these disturbers and I would be free of them. It is a 'win-win' situation, would you not agree_?" the ghost smiled and showed his teeth as he extended a hand.

Sharing a look, the scythe user reached for the hand, when the castle suddenly started shaking and it knocked the Nephilim off balance but not on the ground.

* * *

"_What was that_?!" the Lord yelled as his guards quickly exited the room, followed by the Horsemen.

Stepping outside, they saw chaos as the ghost warriors fought skeletons. There were explosions erupting all over the place as they saw four figures standing in the middle of it all, barking orders, throwing some sort of containers with green liquid that exploded when hitting the ground or fighting with various weapons.

Death looked at the twin before the two dashed down the stairs and jumped before the four. The Nephilim finally managed to get a good look at them.

There were clearly three males and a female, each wearing a black, tight outfit, their faces covered with a black mask. On their backs were black cloaks and around their waists each had a sword and two daggers. The female even had a quiver with ebony arrows and a bow in hand. The ghost ignored the six and only focused on the skeletons.

The four looked startled, as they all took a step away from the Horsemen. The one that held the green liquid started shaking as he almost dropped the flask. Two of them gulped and took another step back. Only one straightened and tightened his hold on the axe he held. This one was clearly a Demon. Nothing could hide the pair of horns growing from his head.

"Surrender and we might spare you," Death's voice was low and demanding as he took out his dual scythe.

Strife watched each of them, analyzing their every move, every breath and waiting for anything, so that he knew if he had to attack.

The axe user spoke in a language none of the Nephilim understood, and put his other hand on the weapon. The other three shared a nervous look and spoke back the same way.

"Enough of this!" the elder one hissed and jumped forward, but before he could even reach them, they vanished.

"Strife!" he yelled back and saw the gunner was already on it. "They split us! Two climbing the wall, one making his way through the gate and the other went into the dungeons!" he reported and Death already made a dash for the dungeons. "Don't interfere! Stay back!" the elder one shouted.

"Don't tell me how to fight damn it!" he yelled back at him. The two could hardly work together, but when it was to fight... well that's another story. So in the end, the gunner ran to the gate.

* * *

Turning another corner, the Reaper finally caught the male, jumping him and pointing his scythe at his neck.

"Speak, less I cut your head off!" he hissed and tore off the males mask. Shocked, only for a moment, he pressed the blade closer so a thin line of green blood appeared and narrowed his eyes. "Speak!" he had to resist the urge to cut this creatures head off.

But this male only laughed, showing his sharp teeth. "Do not look so angry_, Horseman_," he spat the word as his voice was dry and high.

His face was that of a bird, ears of a lion and tongue of a snake. His eyes were almost glowing in the shadows, as a confident smirk played on his face.

"What do you want?" Death had heard of these creatures. Chimeras, yet in all his time, he had never seen one before.

"What do we want? Isn't it obvious Horseman? These rules you and your brethren so bravely enforce are only what the Charred Council does to stay in power! They make the rules, and the rest of us have to follow by them! But that's not the only reason I lead you here…" he laughed as Death gritted his teeth.

"The feelings you and your siblings have… They will destroy you all!" he hissed and an explosion was heard as the roof above them. Reacting quickly, the Nephilim jumped away and out of the ruble, as it covered the chimera. "Damn it!" he frowned and started heading back, when a sudden chill ran down his spine and his eyes opened wide. A sword looked through his chest as he felt a stinging pain and saw the green liquid dripping from it.

"It won't blow up… to little dose… But it will bring you pain," the chimera let go of the sword and left it embedded in the Nephilim, before Death fell to his knees. The scythe user had never felt so much pain. But what bothered him more, was the fact that this intruder was still alive. And when he looked at him, he didn't see a single wound.

"W-What trickery is this…" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Would you not love to know…" the male smirked, put his mask back on and left the Horseman groaning in pain. The male did not get far, however, before he collapsed to the ground and started panting.

* * *

"You can't hide from me," Strife brought Mercy in front of him and aimed. "Might as well give up." The Nephilim saw him freeze to a stop and turn around before turning visible again. "Aren't you a special one? I've neve' heard of anyon' bein' able to see invisible creatures. "

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," the Horseman laughed and pulled the trigger, sending bullets of light towards the male.

"Makes two of us then. Just so ya know, the name's Hitoku. Might as well know who killed ya," he laughed back, his eyes glowed red and the bullets passed _through_ him, as if he was air. Shocked, the gunner fired again and again, they passed, but this time, he was focusing on his vision, and was able to see it.

"What? Done already?" the intruder mocked when the shots stopped.

"No, but you are," the Horseman's voice was calm as he lowered the gun.

"Huh?" was the only thing the black dressed male managed.

"I saw through your lil trick. You can't really phase through my shots. You open a portal right before they'd hit ya, absorb 'em, and then reopen it behind and let 'em flow out. Is that about right?"

"Damn you little brat," he hissed. A moment later, a green portal appeared next to the intruder, into which Hitoku plunged his sword.

The Horseman's sense of danger screamed in his head, just as a portal opened behind him, the sword sticking out of it. (1)

Jumping away, the sense rang again as he heard a dagger fly past his head. Turning around, he saw it flew into another portal and then felt a pain in his shoulder.

Landing neatly, he pulled it out and threw it to the side, seeing the green liquid when he heard another *swoosh* and threw himself to the ground.

"Damn, you're an annyon' bastard," the Nephilim hissed and glared through his helmet.

"Well, normally, ya'd be dead. Those enhanced senses of yours are a pain in the ass," Hitoku opened another portal.

Strife saw it open right before his eyes and took lighting fast action, shooting Redemption into the portal.

The bullets went through it and hit the intruder in the face, destroying his mask and knocking him to the ground.

His face was covered with fur, as his mouth was that of a tiger, eyes like a snakes and ears of a wolf.

"Chimeras?" Strife said bluntly, when a sudden pain ripped from his shoulder and towards his chest. Screaming, he cursed his enhanced sense of feeling, before things started to blur and he collapsed.

* * *

**Dum dum dum! Don't worry, War and Fury are in the next one.**

**(1) Also in the story 'Before'. Since he was a long rage type with better feelings he had to be able to avoid that. So, I gave him a 6th sense - Detecting danger.**

**And no, I won't be using anything relating to Spider Man with that. 'Tingling' is a NO here.**

**And... another preview**

"He thinks he does not need anyone else… That he is unbeatable and everything can be solved by fighting…"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

They stood before the Horseman, as if he was some common peasant, and didn't even draw their weapons?

"Move or I shall ride over your corpses."

o~~~~~~~~~~o

"This is not the way to the Tri-Stone…"

"Sure it is! Just a short cut is all."

o~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Who sent you then? Because he underestimated me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I got some days off, so I can post a bit faster than I would have. **

**Next! War and Fury people! :P Oh and tell me if you want those 'previews' or should I stop?**

**I only own the chars. you haven't seen in any Darksiders...**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

"Shouln't ya go afta 'im?" Ramer asked and looked at the female.

She stared at War's back for a minute before turning around and saying: "Leave him… If he wants to go and get lost, he can do it on his own… You said your elders might know what is happening?"

"Aye. Anythn' ye would need ta 'now, they'll 'now," the Maker smiled and motioned for the Horsewoman to follow.

"So… What **is** 'is problem?" Ram added, looked at the whip user and nodded back, at where War was heading.

"He thinks he does not need anyone else… That he is unbeatable and everything can be solved by fighting… Always has to prove he can do everything on his own…" she answered and looked to the side, clenching her fist.

* * *

War had summoned Ruin and now rode towards the Shadow Gorge. He didn't really know if anything was there, but decided to check it out none the less.

And although he wouldn't admit it, he was thinking about what his sister told him. He knew he shouldn't have exploded like that; then again he never was one to hold his temper, much like Strife.

"Why can't she just understand, I don't need her help…" he muttered to no one when Ruin suddenly stopped and neighed.

"Whoa boy, easy," the Nephilim patted his steed on the neck and looked in front of himself, where he saw two figures, dressed in white royal clothes, blue boots and a blue cape hanging from their backs. But clearly Elves, as they showed their long ears.

They each had a sword, but they were in their sheaths. They stood before the Horseman, as if he was some common peasant, and didn't even draw their weapons?

"Move or I shall ride over your corpses," War demanded and reached for Chaoseater, eyes narrowing.

They said nothing, only stood there, unmoving. Growing annoyed, the Nephilim ordered Ruin to ride as he took out his great-sword, ready to chop their heads off.

* * *

Fury and Ramer walked through the woods, most of the time the Maker talking about what he thought was going on.

"Ramer…" she suddenly called, eyeing her surroundings.

"This is not the way to the Tri-Stone…" she glared at him and stopped.

"Sure it is! Just a short cut is all," he waved a hand and wanted to turn around when she narrowed her eyes.

"There is no 'short cut' to it. The only path is south of the Stonefather's Vale," she put her hand on the whip as Ram looked at the ground. "Where are you taking me?"

A moment later, she heard growls and spun around just in time to block an attack from a large gray wolf. Taking out her whip, she lashed the animal on the side as it whimpered and moved back.

Suddenly, more growls were heard as all sorts of predators surrounded her. Fury looked towards Ram; only to see he was not there anymore.

* * *

He had no idea how or when he hit the ground. Only that he was now lying on his back, staring at the sky, as Ruin stood next to him, as if defending.

Shaking off the dizziness and confusion, War stood back up and clenched Chaoseater tighter. Narrowing his eyes on his opponents, he saw they still haven't moved.

"Who are you?" his voice was low but strong.

"Who are we?" one said and tilted his head to the left.

"We are who we are," the other one tilted to the right.

"The question is, who are you?" they both asked at the same time.

"_Oh great… more of this_…" he mentally groaned. They four already had to listen to the Council speak like that.

"I am the Horseman War. Now, move before I decide to put an end to your mockery," he pointed the sword at them.

"End us?" one asked.

"Impossible," the other added.

"And why is that?" he was really starting to get annoyed by that.

"Because we were sent here especially for you," they said as if it was the most obvious thing in Creation.

"Especially for me? Who sent you then? Because he underestimated me!" he charged forward, towards the left one.

* * *

Ram was gone, but now someone else stood at his spot. A female, wearing only cloth to cover her breasts and lower body (like bikinis), with long white hair and violet eyes. And then there were her ears… By them, the Nephilim knew she was an Elf.

From behind came another figure, this one male. He had the same white hair, only shorter, and wore a pair of ragged boots, gloves and a green tunic.

The animals stopped a few meters away from the Nephilim and stayed there, waiting for orders.

"Who are you?" Fury asked, glancing from the male to female.

"I am Lyle. This is my brother, Ciel. And we are here, to bring you back to our master," she explained and nodded to her brother.

He whistled and the animals attacked, one after the other. Thanks to her hardened bones, none were able to really bit her. (1) But every time she took down one, five more replaced it. This was a never ending army of beast, and she knew what had to be done.

Closing her eyes, she started whipping her weapon around. After three times, it glowed for a few seconds and started changing. It transformed into a staff with a chain at its handle. (2)

She was able to throw the staff for a good distance and decided to take out the one that controlled these beats. Extending it, she put the chain around her wrist and hurled it towards Ciel. And it would have hit, had Lyle not transformed into her brother, Strife, and caught it.

As her eyes opened wide, she could not properly process what just happened. Staring stunned at the two, 'Strife' said: "Sorry to have to do this, sister."

Confused, she didn't notice the bear that attacked her from behind and was knocked to the ground hard, still thinking about what she saw. Looking up, she saw 'her brother' change again, this time into Ram as he gave a sad smile. The last thing she saw was the large hammer above her, before darkness took her.

* * *

War was on one knee leaning on Chaoseater and taking deep breath. His armor and tunic were scorched and torn as he glared at the two.

"Just… what in the nine Hells… is going on?" he asked and got back on his feet.

"Did we forget to introduce ourselves again?" the left one asked, looking at the other.

"Yes, we did. Apologies, sir," the right one bowed.

"I am Yin."

"And I am Yang."

"We are one and the same, but one of each. We see all and know all. Nothing can escape us once we mark it as our target."

"Stop speaking in riddles! How could you know where I would jump to evade your attack?!" he yelled and recalled the memory.

When he charged, the left one, Yin, summoned a fire ball in his hands and sent it flying towards the Horseman. War, of course, evaded and jumped to the side, only to find the other one, Yang, also sent a ball of fire at him. This one however managed to hit.

The Nephilim had been trying to evade their attacks the whole time, but when he dodged one, the other one knew where he would land. It was crazy!

"One knows all."

"And the other sees all."

That was the only thing they said, before the cracking of electricity was heard and a bolt of lightning was sent towards the Horseman. Cursing, he jumped back; only to see Yang put both hands on the earth and a pillar appeared behind the rider.

Colliding with the wall, he opened him moth and spat out saliva. He dropped the great-sword and collapsed to the ground.

He saw Ruin disappear as he was starting to slip into unconsciousness. Looking up one last time, Yin and Yang each had fire in their hands before he passed out.

* * *

"They've done it. All of the Horsemen have been beaten," a female voice spoke as she and another male stood atop the wall, looking down at the dungeons and gate. The male's eyes were glowing light blue as he inhaled.

A moment later, the skeletons collapsed on themselves and all the Horseman, as well as their opponents vanished from the battle ground.

"Let us greet them, Ari," the male looked at her, extended a hand which she took, and vanished from the wall.

* * *

**Well, now we've met most of the players. Review to say what you think ^^**

**(1) Also in 'Before'... She needed some nice powers, so I made her immune to any kind of poison as well as hardened her bones so they couldn't break very easy. But still... let a ton hit your head and you'll feel that.**

**(2) Yea her whip... Since War and Death have their 'transformations' I made some adjudications to Fury's and Strife's weapons. As you saw, the whip gets a bit more dangerous :P**

**Preview: **

"Well lookie 'ere! He decided to wake up."

"Will you get out of his face? You know the reason he is here."

o~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Good morning little dove."

"What did you do to him!" she yelled.

"Calm down, dove. He is alive.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"The master has promised to grant those wishes…"

"And what do we have to do with that?"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

Oh, how I've waited for this… To return what I owe you…


	4. Chapter 4

**Temen: Thanks for the review and I'll probably keep them. And yes, there is more to it :P**

**Thanks to 'Dead ghost hope' and 'aileen valdivia5' for following!**

* * *

**And here's another one :P Em... I guess I should say I'll be jumping a bit, from one to the other. And before anyone gets any idea, _t__here won't be any pairings here_, at least not with any of the Horseman. So, no matter how it looks, it's not romance. Oh and another thing... all of this is happening BEFORE Darksiders one and two**

**And come one people, some reviews please? =/ I'm not asking much...**

**I only own the chars. you haven't seen in any Darksiders... Do I have to keep saying that?**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

He woke, with his head threatening to split in half. A minute later, the pain spread to his torso and then his legs and whole body. Groaning, he struggled to open his eyes, only to be blinded by the fire near him. He tried to move a hand to his face, but found it chained to a wall behind, same as his feet.

"Well lookie 'ere! He decided to wake up," someone said, but his voice echoed in the room and worsened his headache.

"Will you get out of his face? You know the reason he is here," another voice, this one seemed impatient.

"Well excuse me! The other one still out and ya know I get bored fast!" now they were both agitated.

"The master will be angry if you ruin his new toys…"

"Oh please! He's got two more! Why can't 'e leave some fo' the rest 'f us?"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" the Nephilim yelled when he could hardly hear through the pounding in his head.

"My, my… I 'hink we made it mad," the Horseman was finally able to focus in the new light. He recognized them; they were at the City of the Dead. The second one most, as he recalled the bastard stabbing him though the chest.

"You know what to do… I'll wait until the other one wakes up."

"…Fine," he frowned and left. When he opened the door, creaking was heard and a new light filled the room. At that, Death saw who else was in the room, and where they were.

"He is alive," the capture answered the unasked question and looked at the Reaper from above.

Glaring back at him, the eldest was deciding if he should speak or stay silent. In the end, he chose the former.

"Who are you?" his voice was hoarse and stung as he spoke. Of all the questions, he wasn't sure why he asked that.

"Depends on what that question means… You could me asking about us as a grope… or me personally… Which is it?"

"Both." At that, the chimera laughed and sat on some boxes in the cell. "My… You Nephilim are so arrogant… But I'll tell you. Only for you to know nothing can be done about it. My name is Victor…"

* * *

"Ugh… My head…" she whined and tried to reach the wound, to stop the dizziness. She felt blood, which was something unusual, and tried to remember what happened.

"That's right… That Elf…" she mumbled and stood up, but hit her head against a metal roof.

Stumbling, her back collided with metal as she realized she was in a cage. Slight fear pinged in her chest as she blinked to try and see better. Out of all the four, she was the worst seeing, sensing, hearing and all other.

"Good morning little dove," a familiar female voice greeted all too cheerfully.

"Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" although she was nervous, she did not show it. Not even when Ciel appeared with a lit lantern in hand.

"That is not for us to answer. Only our master can say," she was smiling.

"Lyle."

"Ciel."

"What did the master say?"

"Right. Brother, go inform the master will you?" looking at her brother, he nodded and exited the cell.

Fury was still hung on the other voice so she looked part them and saw a mumbling War, his hands and feet sealed into the wall.

"What did you do to him!" she yelled.

"Calm down, dove. He is alive. Right, Yin, Yang?"

"Alive."

"For now."

"It might change… Depending on what the master says."

"Come on boys… You need to be nice to her. She is the only girl among only boys. Can't be very easy."

"They protect her.

"They care for her."

"How can that, 'not be easy'?"

Rolling her eyes, Lyle turned towards the female and spoke: "Of course they don't understand… And you don't have to worry about the other two. They're all perfectly safe," there was that smile again…

"What do you want with us?" the whip user's voice was hard and low.

"We don't want anything… Only our master. And he never tells us four much. We're all only tools to him. But he promised… he promised we could have it… The stone…" her eyes were full of what seemed to be joy and excitement.

"What stone?"

* * *

"You see… There are more of us… And each one has a wish. Something they want above all else… The master has promised to grant those wishes…"

"And what do we have to do with that?"

Removing his mask, Victor leaned in closer, so his face was right in front of Death's. "Everything," he whispered and glanced at Strife, who was hanging from the roof, chained by the arms and again around his waist, that one to the wall behind.

"You see… The master is very generous… He is offering you freedom and your greatest desire."

"And what does he want in return?" he dreaded the answer.

"You should ask him that yourself, when you are brought before him."

* * *

"Masta! Two 'ave awakened!" Hitoku was practically jumping up the stairs before he bent over, in front of a male standing before a table. He met Ciel before coming here and learned of the news.

With his black eyes, the master looked over at him. He had a pair of horns, growing up-ward, his skin red, which went well with his black outfit.

"They have now, have they?" a grin crept its way on his face as he walked next to the chimera. "You remember how we decided to divide them?"

"Of course, me Lord. I'll tell the others," he bowed slightly, before dashing back down and towards the dungeons.

Returning to his previous spot, the master looked down at the map on the table and smirked. "Oh, how I've waited for this… To return what I owe you… and make you pay for the suffering you leave in your wake… I'll make sure to pay you back in full."

* * *

"The spirit stone little dove. It will make my brother whole again. He will be like he used to be," she was shaking, and Fury wasn't sure who she was trying to convince. Was it the Nephilim, or Lyle herself?

"What do you mean by 'whole again'?" somehow, she couldn't help but feel some sympathy with a sister trying to help her brother.

"The animals… they took his voice. He paid with it, so he could talk to them… so he could protect me…" she was smiling, but the eyes betrayed her, as tears slid down her cheeks. "We'll be able to talk again… me and him… like we used to…"

* * *

"Then tell me… what did he promise you?" deciding to know as much as he could, he pressed the conversation on.

"My wish is rather simple. I only want to be normal again…"

"I thought chimeras were created with black magic from multiple animals?"

"Oh, I don't mean that. I don't much mind being a chimera. There is something else that separates me… The same reason my time is limited."

"Your blood… the color of it… it's-"

"That's right… The green liquid you saw that exploded? It was my blood… That's what happens when some crazy alchemists get their hands on you…" he laughed without humor and closed his eyes.

"Then… how did you survive the debris? Your… blood couldn't have saved you."

"It didn't… That was the work of Ari… But her powers aren't mine to tell."

"The other one… he said 'He's got two more'… Those wouldn't happen to be my brother and sister, would they? If so, how did you capture **all** of us?"

"You brought this on yourselves. You see, it would be impossible to take you out when you were together. That's why we chose two realms - to split you up. When that was done, the master decided who will fight who and where. He predicted you would be on your own and that's when we were to strike. Does that make any sense to you?" a smirk appeared on his face.

Just then, the doors opened and Hitoku entered, taking deep breaths. "The master wants him… now," he said and looked at the Nephilim and then at the chimera.

"It's time… His promises will be realized."

* * *

**Well, any ideas on what's about to happen? Tell me in a review =D**

**Preview:**

"… You lost someone… Someone dear didn't you? He was taken away… and you would do anything to be with him again…"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Yea, I heard."

"How much?"

"…Everything…"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"War, my darling… I'm over here…"

There he saw them, two figures of light, standing next to each other.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Oh my, where are your manners?"

"Forgive me if I don't show gratitude to those who capture me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping-force's-inside: I make no promises what so ever :P**

**Here's the next one! And please, do review! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I don't bite =3**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

"Come then, Horseman. Our master would have words with you," Victor put his mask back on and slowly unchained Death.

"Don't try to run. We'll catch ya and make 'ure ya won't use 'em legs no more," Hitoku smirked and pushed the Nephilim in front on himself.

"What about him?" the Reaper asked and looked towards Strife, who was still unconscious.

"Don't cha worry 'bout him. He ain't gonna go nowhere," the Chimera opened the door and pushed the rider out of the cell, with Victor staying behind.

* * *

"You really believe he will grant this to you? That he can return your brother's speech?" Fury felt pity for this Elf… All she wanted was for her brother to talk again, but it was impossible. Things like that couldn't be done.

"Yes, he can… The master can do anything. He even offered you something. If you want… But I know you do… You lost someone… Someone dear didn't you? He was taken away… and you would do anything to be with him again…"

The Black Rider couldn't hide the shock and surprise any longer and looked into the eyes of this female and couldn't help but see herself when she remember him…

"No… He can't… It's not possible…" the Horsewoman shook her head. She wasn't trying to convince Lyle, but herself.

* * *

"How much longer, are you going to pretend to be out," Victor suddenly asked as he sat back on the boxes.

"How'd ya know…?" Strife's voice echoed in the small room.

"Because I used to be in the same situation you are… I know how to play dead."

"Yea, I heard."

"How much?"

"…Everything…"

* * *

"W-Where am I?" his voice was vanishing into the darkness around him.

"What is this place?" there was no answer as he turned around.

"Is anyone here?" again only his own voice was heard.

"War…" a soft, female whisper called out.

"War, my darling… I'm over here…" it came again, this time closer and he turned around. There he saw them, two figures of light, standing next to each other.

"W-Who are you?" he wasn't sure why he was frightened… he just was.

"War… what are you doing here?" this belonged to the male.

"I… I don't know… what is this place? Who are you?" he moved a hand towards them and stepped. He wanted to know who they were, because he felt like he knew them…

"What have you done boy…?" the male's voice carried disappointment as he started vanishing.

"Wait! Don't go!" he called. "War… how could you…" the female sounded so sad…

"I-I didn't…" he tried, when the darkness changed into something else.

"Why did you kill me…?"

* * *

"Masta! 'ere he is!" the Chimera brought Death up the stairs and pushed him to the ground, right before the table.

"Thank you, Hitoku. You may leave us," the Demon spoke and looked at the two. Hesitating for a second, the subordinate bowed and left.

"Greetings Horseman," the master spoke as the Reaper stood up. Immediately he knew this was the one from before. The leader of the four he encountered.

"What do you want?" the Pale rider skipped the greetings.

"Oh my, where are your manners," he tried to seem hurt, but the smirk betrayed him.

"Forgive me if I don't show gratitude to those who capture me."

* * *

"Little dove… He can… Only if you let him… He'll bring back whoever you lost… Whatever you want… The master can grant… You just need to let him…"

"No! H-He can't! Everyone is dead! There's no bringing them back!" she promised herself she wouldn't cry… never cry again. She had to be strong for her brothers…

"I'm sorry, little dove… But he can… All of them… the master can."

Fury looked at the Elf, her eyes broken and trying hard to show her determination for not wanting that.

* * *

"So… what do you think about that?"

"That it's all a load of Scarab food and you know that. But you're too dumb struck to see it. You won't get Death to join ya little… crusade."

"Hmm… Well I'm not sure what the master wants with him. But I know why you're here instead of anywhere else."

"And why's that, mister explosive blood."

"It's Victor. And the reason is obvious. You're too smart for your own good. You trust no one, not even your siblings. Not to mention those senses of yours… annoying."

"How do you know so much about us? And how in the nine Hells did that portal bastard survive! I shot him in the freaking head!"

"Didn't you listen? It was all thanks to Ari. She is special, in powers and to the master."

A silence hung above them for a minute or so, before the White rider asked.

* * *

He saw it… But he couldn't have. And yet… there it was. He saw himself as a new born, saw his mother… saw her death.

"Why did you kill me War?" she asked again, the voice even more filled with sadness.

"I-I didn't! I-I couldn't have…" he was lost, unsure of what to believe anymore. Why did they never tell him?

A few moments later, even that image disappeared as well as the figure of the female. He reached again, opened him mouth to speak, but no voice came.

He woke, gasping for air and trying to calm down. He found himself unable to move and staring at the floor from above.

"You are awake."

"Greetings once again."

"We hope we did not inflict too much damage."

* * *

"Yes, I do apologies for that, but I doubted you would have come willingly," the master sized Death up and down.

"So the attack in the City of the Dead was all to get us out? Just who are you?" the Reaper was also inspecting the demon. He wanted to just jump and kill the bastard, but knew he still had War and Fury.

"Ah, how rude of me. Call you here and not even give my own name. Forgive me," he gave a mock bow before continuing: "I am Tynan and as you can see, a Demon. I believe you've met my associates. Well, two of them anyway. We have no special name, but as I'm sure you've noticed they are rather… unique. Wouldn't you agree?"

"So far, I've only seen one, so I wouldn't know. But what do you and your band of outlaws want?"

"That question is so… absurd. We all want different things, so you will have to be more specific."

"What do you want with us," his voice hardened and eyes narrowed.

"Again such an unreasonable question. I have something special in mind for each of you," that smirk grew more devilish with each word.

* * *

Looking around, he tried to figure out where he was. And then he saw those two, dressed in white and gritted his teeth.

"Where have you brought me?"

"To our master."

"As well as your sister."

"You are all safe for the time being."

"_Fury?_" he asked himself and looked around the room until he saw her, on her knees in a cage, crying.

"Why is she crying? What did you do to her?" had he not been restrained, he would have torn the two apart.

"We did nothing."

"You are the one that harmed her."

"Our master has given you a generous offer. You would do well to accept it."

* * *

"You said Death got an offer… Will the rest get it to?"

Looking up at him, the chimera wanted more than anything to know what he was thinking. But due to the helmet, he couldn't even read his expression.

"The other two probably, you however… no."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are unpredictable."

* * *

**And done! This was the last one of my free week, so the others won't be coming so regularly. Tell me what you think by reviewing ^^**

**Preview:**

"It's not wrong to want them back… I've heard what you went through…"

"… I accepted that they're all gone…"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Will you stop the petty reasons? Get on with what you want"

"I see it clearly. You only wish..."

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"He can't have someone like you messing up the plan..."

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"You shouldn't worry so much…"

"Those two… why are they so… strange?"

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"Using pretty words? Quiet the cavalier."

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

"It's pointless you know. Just accept your fate."

"Like hell!

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

_"Did… she call me 'little bear'_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, next! Things might be a bit out of character? But really, review! I need and want to know what you guys think of it! And I'm still not sure if I should keep the previews. Tell me if you want to keep them?**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

"It's not wrong to want them back… I've heard what you went through… you poor little dove… No one should suffer like that… I'm sorry I tricked you back then… it was for your own good…" Lyle wanted to hug the miserable Nephilim.

"I… I just can't… I accepted that they're all gone…" Fury didn't know what to believe anymore. She wanted to see them all again, to hug _him_, to tell him how sorry she was, to tell him about everything that happened…

* * *

"You see… I've been watching you for a long time… I know everything about you four and I know your deepest desires," Death felt a sudden chill. Was he… was he frightened? Nervous? Anxious?

"Well… one of you still evades me… and here I thought you were hard to read… But that's a different matter entirely," Tynan's eyes locked on Death as his smirk grew wider.

"Will you stop the petty reasons? Get on with what you want," he frowned behind the mask as he grew agitated.

"Of course, how forgetful of me," the master faked frustration before stepping to the side of the table.

"Your wish is simple… I see it clearly. You only wish… to forget."

* * *

"Unpredictable? What's that supposed to mean?"

"The master can not read you like the others… He can't have someone like you messing up the plan because he can't control you."

"And what'll happen to me then?" the only answer was a shrug.

"Oh c'me on! You gotto know somethn'," Strife growled.

"Well yea I know a lot of things. Like the fact that the Demons and Angels have been at war…" the gunner groaned in annoyance as Victor continued to talk.

"_This is gonna take a while…_" he mentally noted and tried to block him out.

* * *

"Lyle," they both said and turned towards the Elf.

"We will be going now."

"The master should know."

"Watch them," they finished before leaving the cell.

War glared at their backs and then turned to the female and frowned. "You shouldn't worry so much… she is only asleep… the poor thing…" Lyle stood up and walked before the Red rider.

"Those two… why are they so… strange?" he hoped she would be willing to talk.

"They are from some new species. They're hatched in eggs. But those two both came from the same egg and have a mental link with each other."

"That doesn't explain the way the fought."

"One sees all, one knows all… They always say that, but we know what it means. One attacks and watches your movements while the other prepares the next attack. They can share what they see though that mind like I mentioned. Honestly, it's a bit confusing," she giggled.

* * *

Death stood still, as if frozen, and fought the urge to snap at that moment. How could this man know so much…?

"Tell me… which one of your siblings to you 'dislike' the most?" he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Using pretty words? Quiet the cavalier. And didn't you say you know all about us? Why ask such an absurd question?" the Reaper mimicked.

The Demon laughed and shook his head. "You clearly don't understand… I know all this, but it is you yourself that does not."

"What has this to do with my 'desire'?"

"Ah, so I was correct. That is what you want… Something easily accomplished," Tynan turned his back.

"Well… it **should** be easy," he turned back around and moved next to the Reaper so he was able to whisper in his ear.

"The question was only a distraction. This is what you must do…" he started and spoke slowly, clearly, making sure he understood each word.

* * *

"Ok, Ok just… stop! I can't take it anymore!" he pulled on the chains, trying to get free when he heard the chimera laugh.

"It's pointless you know. Just accept your fate."

"Like hell! If I was such a push over I'd be dead ten times over by now!"

"I can see why the master can't read you… Far too random. Your thoughts just… jump around in that head of yours."

"Hey, when you've seen the stuff I have, you learn a few things. And then there are my senses which never let me get any peace."

"Tell me, Horseman… what is your desire?"

* * *

"Do you know what will happen to us?" War tried to change the subject. This Elf was far too happy-go-lucky for his liking.

"Hmm… Only master knows. But don't worry; you'll be seeing him soon I think," she giggled again when the door opened and Ciel entered the room.

"Does the master know?" she asked him as he walked next to her.

His only response was a nod before looking at the chained Nephilim. Looking back at Lyle, they seemed to speak without speaking as she nodded.

"Sorry, little bear. Our master wants to see your sister," she smiled at him again before walking towards Fury's cell and nudging the female.

"_Did… she call me 'little bear'_?" were his thoughts as she walked away.

* * *

"I know this is sudden so I shall give you some time to think about it. A private cell should give you enough peace to think, yes?"

The Pale rider didn't move a muscle, didn't blink, only stared at the Demon. "I shall take your silence as a 'yes'."

Just then, a female ran up the stairs, dressed in a black outfit but without her mask to reveal long blond hair.

"Ah, Ari what precise timing!" Tynan pretended to be shocked before he continued: "Would you be kind enough to escort our guest here to his new cell?"

"Yes, of course my Lord," she forgot the reason she came and took Death by the arm. Looking at her, he got the hint and followed her.

* * *

"My wish? I got nothin'," he said lamely and blinked behind the helmet.

"You must have something? Anything you want," Victor was shocked by the answer.

"Well… I could go for a meal… oh and to kick you all into next decade. But something special? Not really."

The chimera laughed, with true humor. Something he hadn't been able to do for a long time. "_This kid… it was no wonder the master couldn't read him! Real random…_" he thought and shook his head while still laughing.

"You know… you don't have to do what he says…" the Nephilim suddenly spoke.

* * *

As Lyle opened the cage and picked up the still half unconscious Fury, Ciel touched her shoulder and she looked at him.

"Oh… if you want to…" she seemed reluctant to let him carry the female, but allowed it none the less. "I guess I'll just stay here…" she added as he left the cell.

"Do you two have the mind link as well?" War asked when the doors shirked to a close.

"Oh no. I just assume what he wants to say… I'm good at reading people," she walked before the Horseman again.

"Will you accept the master's offer?"

"What offer?"

"Anything. He will grant you any wish you want. Just like he will for me, my brother and everyone else. I only know about Yin and Yang though… They want to have all the magic in the world."

* * *

"Fury… Fury… It's about time to wake up," she heard someone speak gently and immediately thought about him.

Taking a sharp breath, she opened her eyes and saw Tynan, starring down at her from across the table while she was in a chair.

"W-Where… Who…" she wanted to speak but her throat was dry.

"Here, you must be thirsty," the Demon quickly grabbed a goblet and gave it to the female. Looking at the goblet and then at the master, she wasn't sure what to do.

"If I wanted to poison you, you would be dead."

* * *

**And see you next time! Review please? =3=**

**Preview: **

"Y-You… I thought that was forbidden!" he almost shouted

o~~~~o

"…Why do you care?"

"I'm… not sure… But I have a soft spot for broken and hurt things…"

o~~~~~o

? Who told ya that? That master of yours? Have you tried to find someone else?"

"Of course I have!

o~~~~~o

"Hmm, yes… He was killed… Such a tragedy…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... I give up on trying to get you to review...**

**Ch. 7**

* * *

"What was the condition?" she stated simply as they arrived at the door.

"That I fight someone…" he said back when she opened the door.

"Yet what is your answer?" to that he didn't reply only looked around his new cell. It was bigger than the last one with a chair and some animal skin that served as a bed.

"You do realize he can grant that to you. As long as you are willing to do as he asked."

"Yea? What did he promise you?" the Nephilim turned around and looked at her.

This time, she was quiet for a minute before turning around and removing the top of her outfit.

Slightly taken back by the action, he quickly understood what she wanted to show.

"Y-You… I thought that was forbidden!" he almost shouted.

* * *

"You… lost someone as well didn't you? Just like your sister?" Lyle tilted her head slightly and looked at him with sadness.

"…I can not really say it was the same…" he mumbled and turned his head away from her.

"Unlike my brothers and sister, I never had a real chance to connect with anyone…" he turned back at her and was stunned to see her crying.

"W-Why are you crying?" he uttered, confused at what he did.

"Y-You… you poor little bear… and the little dove… the wolf and raven as well… you've all gone through so much…"

"…Why do you care?"

"I'm… not sure… But I have a soft spot for broken and hurt things…"

"Then help us…" he whispered and she looked at him, straight in the eyes.

* * *

"What do you mean? Of course I have to. Otherwise-" the chimera found the situation hilarious but couldn't help but be confused.

"Otherwise you won't be back to a 'normal chimera'? Who told ya that? That master of yours? Have you tried to find someone else?"

"Of course I have! But everyone I've asked either wanted to do more experiments or just reject! I had no other choice!" Victor jumped to his feet and looked at the Horseman, who didn't move a muscle.

"Clearly you haven't asked any Angel. I know someone that's pretty good at alchemy. Helping you wouldn't be a problem for him."

"W-Why…?"

"I got my reasons. Just get me down from here! I'm getting a cramp!"

* * *

"What… what do you want from me?" she asked her voice finally back. She didn't drink because of what he said, but because she knew her body was immune to all poisons.

"Now, now… This is about you and what you want," Tynan chuckled.

"You're… the master Lyle was talking about!" her eyes opened wide as she stood up.

"Calm down, I'm not going to harm you… Please, sit back," he gestured to the chair.

Eyeing him, she slowly sat back, but kept her guard up. No matter what, this man couldn't be trusted.

"Hmm, yes… He was killed… Such a tragedy…" he whispered as he looked the Nephilim in the eyes. She froze in the spot, unable to understand how he knew that. He couldn't read mines… could he?

"As I am sure Lyle told you, I can bring him back… The way he was before he died. Yes, he will be whole, not some 'undead' abomination you have seen."

"H-How… how do you know that? About him…" she tried to hide it, but her voice was shaking.

"I know everything about the four of you… So tell me… do you wish to see him again?" he smiled so gently, the Horsewoman thought she was dreaming.

* * *

"You understand now Pale rider? I have nowhere else to go…" she whispered.

Death was still staring at her back, where he saw… no… where he should have seen a pair of white wings, but… now there was nothing. Only two large wounds that served as a reminder at what she used to be.

"And yes, it is forbidden now, however it was the worst punishment an Angel could be given… much worse than death…" she put the top back on and turned around.

"My name is Ari, but I was known as Catherine before. I received this, because I let a family of Demons, innocent children and a single mother, get away… My comrades found out and exiled me..."

"Then why are you here? Are there not better places for you to go?"

"I owe my life to master Tynan. He was the one that saved me, when my own kin banished me from Heaven. He found me and gave me a purpose to live on…"

The Reaper clenched his fists and locked his jaw. She was only being used…

"I'm sure you are wondering what my power is…" she suddenly spoke.

"The thought has crossed my mind…"

"I can change the fate of whoever I wish… with the exception of myself."

* * *

"I am trying to help you… all of you… this is the best way… I know it might seem cruel and wrong, but the master will help you," she smiled at him and War couldn't help but feel pity for her.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Ciel walked in, with Yin and Yang trailing behind. They carried Chaoseater, as it was too big for any single of them.

"What are you doing with my blade?" the rider almost yelled but then saw they placed it on the ground before him.

"Looks like our master's offer is here."

"Gain your freedom."

"And anything else you wish."

"By joining the master."

"A simple thing for anything you desire."

* * *

Victor stood and stared at the Horseman, his whole body shaking with… what did he feel? Anger? Hatred? No… confusion.

"You're lying!" he hissed finally.

"Yea, I figured you'd say that," Strife sighed.

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"'Cause I wanted to see what ya'd do. But seriously, I'm getting' a cramp chained like this. Just trade this with Death's old one will ya?"

"Touch 'im and the masta'll 'ave your hand fo' that Vic," another voice warned as the door creaked and Hitoku entered the room.

"You odda go out for a bit. I'll 'ake ova," the portal user came down and put a hand on the fellow chimera. Nodding, Victor left the cell.

* * *

"You do not need to shoulder that entire burden. Leave this awful life behind and start anew. With the one you love so much…" he leaned in closer and closer, until he was inches away from her face.

He looked deeply into her eyes, before his own eyes glowed a light blue. "Move on… you needn't suffer any longer…" he whispered in her ear.

"W…What of my brothers?"

"They will be given the same offer as you… if they chose to accept, wonderful and if they do not…" he trailed off, eyes still glowing as she couldn't look away.

She bit her lip and made a choice. "…What must I do?"

* * *

"Change fate? What do you mean?"

"You recall how Victor demolished the roof above you two?" when he nodded she continued: "I was able to change his fate, so he was not there at that moment, but behind you. It takes much of my energy, and the wounds will be felt when it wears off, however not shown. This works only if they are still alive after the attack. With Hitoku, it was a close call."

He didn't speak as she finished, only clenched his fist harder. But then, he released it and took a deep breath.

"Tell your master I've made my choice… Oh and one more thing," he whispered.

* * *

"Join you? Why would I do that?" the Horseman frowned. His arms ached to wield the great sword again.

"Have you not been lied you whole life?"

"Did your breather not treat you as a 'weaker' member?"

"The master has offered you everything you have never had."

War remained silent and only glared at the two. Yes, what they said was true, but he wasn't sure if trusting them was a good idea. In the end, he nodded.

"This is what is required of you…"

* * *

**Yeah going to stop the previews to...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleeping-force's-inside: Thank you! Finally a review! And I'll do something about it right away! Feel free to tell me anything similar anytime :D**

* * *

**Ch.8**

"I am glad you have accepted my offer," he grinned at Fury, as his eyes stopped glowing.

"The task is very simple really… You merely have to retrieve an item for me."

At her silence he offered her a hand. Hesitating for a moment, she took it as Tynan helped her stand up.

"You must go to the Forge Lands and bring back a stone the Makers have hidden. Do this for me, and I shall bring back your beloved," his voice was gentle as he whispered in her ear.

"Which stone?"

"It is pure white, in the shape of a tear. Deep inside the Foundry. The Makers will grant you access. Do you understand?" he took her chin into his hand.

"Yes, I do. I will retrieve the stone," the Black rider closed her eyes and when he released her, bowed. "Wonderful! Step right through here and you will arrive at the Forge Lands," he said and motioned to a round door on the side of the place.

* * *

"Ya're a dangerous lil bastard, aren't cha?" Hitoku had removed his mask and was now sitting on the boxes, smirking at Strife.

"Don't know whatcha talkn' about," the Nephilim denied.

"Well, don matter anymore. So long 's I'm 'ere, ya won't be goin' anywhere," the chimera shrugged and took out two metal object.

"Are those-?"

"Yep. Must say, they're sure nicely made. Too good for someone like ya to 'ave," he laughed and pointed the weapon at the rider.

"Please, ya can't even use 'em. Better put 'em away or you'll shot yourself," the gunner mocked.

"Really? How 'bout I shoot ya in the head and see what'll happen."

"You'd miss. Have a better chance at hittn' my chest."

"You asked fo' it brat!" the Chimera walked closer, aimed Mercy at his chest at point blank and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Master, he has made his choice," Ari bowed as Death stood behind her.

"Much sooner than I anticipated. Not that I am disappointed," he turned to face them, not bothering to hide his smirk.

"What is your answer, Horseman?"

"I'll take your offer. If you can really make it happen, then there's nothing to worry about," was his simple answer.

"Splendid! I shall make arrangements soon."

"What about the others?"

"You shouldn't worry about them. You will soon forget everything."

* * *

"Are you mad?!" War yelled. How could they ask this of him?

"Why are you upset?"

"How can it be an issue?"

"We assumed this is what you wanted?"

"You assumed wrong! I could never do something like that!"

"Is that so?"

"Or do you need more time to think?"

"If so it can be granted."

Breathing in frustration, he took a deep, calm breath and hung his head. They were partly right…

"Deciding?"

"Decided?"

"What is the answer?"

"Will you two leave the poor bear alone for a few seconds?!" Lyle smacked them both upside the head.

"It's fine… Now that I think about it, I can agree…" he spoke, head still hung.

"The choice has been chosen," they both said and pressed a few stones near the rider. A minute later, the seals were broken and he landed on his feet.

"Now, you must eliminate the others."

* * *

There was a flash of light, a loud bang, and a scream, as Hitoku struggled to breathe.

"H-How-" he wanted to speak, but the legs around his throat squeezed harder.

"Don't move," Strife's voice was low and demanding.

When the bullet was fired, he pulled on his chains to lift himself up enough so it hit the chain around his waist. When he was freed for that, he used his legs to grab the chimera.

"Now, you unlock and let me go, or I break your neck and get the keys myself."

"Ya couldn't!" he felt his throat tighten again. "Shall we find out?"

Closing his eyes from the pain, he yelled: "Fine! Fine, just…" he was able to take in more air, but was still trapped.

Reaching for the keys around his waist, he reached up and unlocked one of the gunners hands, before he was punched in the face and fell down.

"I'll that that," the Nephilim smiled and grabbed the key mid-air and unlocked the other hand. Landing on his feet, he quickly grabbed his guns and ran to the door.

* * *

"Ah Victor perfect! Go retrieve 'that one' while I escort Death here to the arena."

"R-Right away…" the chimera mumbled, turned around and walked back to the dungeons.

The Pale rider glanced at Ari, who ignored his eyes and followed Tynan. "Right this way Horseman. Your task should arrive soon," he motioned and walked down the stairs into a different room.

* * *

War picked up Chaoseater and sized it up and down. He then looked at Lyle who was smiling before saying: "Lyle, get down."

Opening her eyes wide, the Elf grabbed her brother and pushed him to the floor, along with herself as the great sword swung above her head and towards Yin and Yang.

The surprise was something not even their mental link could foresee so they were unable to evade the attack.

Yang was cut straight in half, while Yin lost an arm. Screaming, the living hatchling fell to his knees, holding what was left of his arm and staring at the dead body.

Lyle was panting on the ground, looking with horror. She then looked up at War and saw his blue, emotionless eyes as he walked towards the other one.

* * *

"Horseman? Eh, pardon, Horsewoman… Ta what do 'e owe 'his visit?" a Maker, bald on both head and face, greeted, a bit shocked by the sudden appearance. He saw Fury riding her steed, Vengeance.

"I am here on behalf of the Council. There is something I must find in the Foundry. May I enter?" it wasn't really a question.

"E… I-I'd hafta talk to me elder 'bout that…"

"I am sure they would understand. So move aside," she narrowed her eyes. This wasn't because of anything else, than what she usually did. It didn't matter what the reason, she wouldn't let someone stand between what she wanted.

"R-Right… go right in…" the Maker stepped to the left and allowed the Rider to enter.

* * *

"I must say, I am slightly surprised that you agreed so quickly," Tynan glanced back at Death as he waited for a door to open.

"Like you said, I'll forget about it…" the Horseman mumbled and looked at Ari again. She still ignored him.

"Will you stop starring? It is impolite," she slowly said as the stone door moved back and opened.

The Demon chuckled and moved aside, to allow the other two to enter. Once they were inside, they were standing on a balcony and were looking down at the arena.

* * *

"Hey, get him ready. The master-" Victor didn't even notice at first that the male was lying on the ground.

"Damn it!" he hissed and dashed out of the room.

"_This can not be happening… The master is going to kill us_!" he thought, as he ran with everything he could.

"_How am I going to explain it_?!"

* * *

War lifted his weapon above Yin, his hood casting a shadow over his face. The hatchling didn't even bother to look up, only stared at the slashed body. Striking, War cut him apart and let the body fall, blood spilling out.

The rider then turned to Lyle, who was looking with horror, barely keeping the tears from falling. "I'm sorry…" he whispered and knocked her and Ciel out with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

**Alright... Oh and again, I repeat; _There will not be any parings in this story_! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again...**

* * *

**CH. 9**

Fury dismounted and walked past the Maker, not even bothering to look at him again. The task was so simple; it reminded her of the work she did for the Charred Council. Only they never gave her or her brothers anything in return. They only took…

Looking around where she stood, she sighed and frowned slightly. Finding a small stone in a place like this might take more time that she thought.

* * *

Strife ran, turned a corner, broke down the door and looked inside. Nobody again. Clicking his tongue, he made his way down the hall, racing past many of the doors. He couldn't search all of these. But he had to find the others.

Turning another corner, he almost hit a wall, but stopped right before it. A dead end. Punching the wall, he let out his frustration, but the stone he hit moved inward slightly, as a hidden door opened.

* * *

Death looked around the arena. It was huge, and he didn't know where they even were. He hadn't heard that such a place could even be. But there was a pressure here, one that made his chest feel tight. This was his battle ground. Now all he had to do was wait for his opponent. He thought the place might be outside, but there was a roof above him made of stone.

Death had a few questions, but kept quiet, foe he had to keep concentrated. Tynan motioned for him to go down the stairs, to which he obliged.

* * *

War gently picked up the siblings and moved them away from the blood. The female didn't have to go through that, as he already felt pity for her. As for the brother… the sister would need someone by her side…

Leaning them on a wall, he picked up his weapon and swung it to his back. Glancing around the room one last time, he walked to the door and opened it, before walking out and closing it once again.

* * *

Starting to walk, the Black rider felt a strong presence calling for her. Turning to the left, she saw door, chained and some runes written above it. It read: _**Do not trespass**_!

Looking it up and down, he took out her whip and slashed at the chains. They broke easily and feel to the ground. Putting away her weapon, she pushed the door open and saw a dark corridor leading to another door.

* * *

Looking around the room, the White rider saw many bookshelves, a table with scrolls and open books scattered on it. There were maps hung on the walls, showing each realm. Above him was a chandelier made of green crystals that seemed to emit the only source of light.

Walking to the table, he picked up a scroll and read it over. They were all notes, some dated back years, while others only days. And each one seemed to talk about another topic. His eyes grew wide when he read: Test subjects

* * *

The Pale rider looked over the whole arena, seeing everything he could. A remarkable place, but something bothered him. It was the circle on the ground, glowing red, with runes written that he had never seen before. Somehow, it didn't feel right…

But he quickly shook it off. He had to stay focused. If things were to go right, he couldn't allow slip ups. But he soon found out something already happened, when a male ran in, panting and looking apologetically.

* * *

The Red rider kept his guard up at all times, ready to fight anyone that he might come across. Making sure the hall was clear, he moved forward and, unknowingly, was making his way to large stone stairs that lead to a study room.

Carefully, he walked up, hand on the hilt of his weapon. When he found no one was here, he was about to leave, when a blue light caught his attention. Walking over to a round door, he knew this was a portal.

* * *

Walking towards the door, the whip user kept her guard up. There was hardly any light, only a few torches so she moved slowly to make sure she didn't hit anything. Arriving before the door, she checked it and saw more runes written above the door.

It was a riddle, one that read: '_**At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen**_'

Reading it again, she smiled and said: "The stars." At that, the door opened and another dark corridor leads to another door.

* * *

"This can't be real…" the gunner breathed, gulped and took the scroll with him. Looking around the room, he tried to find something else he might use. Since most of it were notes, he decided nothing else would be useful and returned to the hidden door and left, with it closing behind him.

Looking both ways, he wasn't sure where to go, but started walking to the left, and then started running slightly until he reached another door.

* * *

Looking up at the three, the scythe user knew that was Victor. The chimera started talking, but he couldn't hear anything. The master's expression made him assume something bad happened however, as Tynan was shaking and glaring at the male.

"Is there a problem?" he called from bellow and made the three look at him, the Demon trying very hard to hide his anger.

* * *

The great-sword swinger saw Vengeance waiting before a stone door and a Maker next to it, trying to act as if nothing happened. Narrowing his eyes, he took a step forward and entered the portal. When he arrived, it made the Maker almost scream before he gulped.

"Was my sister here?" was all he asked.

When the bald nodded, he walked past him and the horse, opened the door and walked in, before trying to find where she went.

* * *

This door was bigger than the last, but had another riddle written above it. Frowning Fury read it: '_**The more you have it, the less you see it**_.'

Sighing in frustration she narrowed her eyes and read it again. Strife and Death are usually good at this.

Clicking her tongue, she answered: "Freedom?" When nothing happened, she wasn't sure what to do, until cracking was heard and a stone sword was swung at her.

Jumping back, she focused in the dark and saw a stone statue that has come to life attack her. "I guess I just have to destroy this," she muttered and unleashed her whip.

* * *

Death saw the Demon grip the fence on the balcony and thought he'd break it. Looking him in the face, he waited for the answer.

"There… seems to be a slight situation," he said through gritted teeth.

"What situation?"

"The one you are to fight… he escaped."

"Wonderful…" he said under his breath and turned to the red circle.

"Fear not. We shall find him," the master assured just as a door opened bellow and a figure walked in.

* * *

Looking the door up and down, Strife found a small crystal on the stone door. Pressing it, the door slowly opened and revealed an armory room. There were all sorts of weapons, with the exception of guns, whips and cannons. He opened his helmet and blinked.

"This place is ancient…" he whispered as he moved past a few rusted swords. He also saw that they were made by all kind of races. Elves, Makers, Demons, Angels…

"What do we have here?" he titled his head and walked towards a wooden door and opened it, and found himself in a large place.

* * *

War would have walked past the door, if he hadn't heard grunts of fighting. Narrowing his eyes and putting a hand on the hilt of Chaoseater, he moved into the darkness until he reached another door, this one also open.

Waiting in front of it for a few second, he heard what one could describe as stone crumbling before dashing into the corridor.

"Fury!" he yelled when he saw the fire whip and the Horsewoman.

"War? What are you doing here? How did you get free?" she was stunned and blinked a few times to make sure it was him.

* * *

The second he stepped further in, the wooden door closed with a bang. Looking around, he saw a figure standing there, looking straight at him.

"Death?" he yelled and started walking.

"Strife?" the Pale rider was shocked.

"Well, looks like he is here!" Tynan laughed as the red circle started glowing brighter.

* * *

**Wee... And yes, there will be two fights soon. If you feel like it, you can say which you want first: arena or foundry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annnnd here we go! Oh and, you guys are probably going to hate me for the ending of the chapter...**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

The runes started glowing brighter as the circle expanded. It moved on the ground, under the Horsemen, all the way to the edge of the arena. Once there, the runes turned black, as fire started rising from it. It climbed higher and higher, until it was high above the balcony. Once there, it started spreading towards the other sides and a barrier was created.

The two brothers stared in shock as they were trapped. When it was complete, Strife grabbed Redemption and shot at the fire, only to have the bullet swallowed by the flames and shot back, missing his head by an inch.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Death yelled and glared at the Demon. He and the other two were outside the barrier.

"Is it not obvious? This is your task," the master's laughter filled the whole arena as Ari and Victor started, stunned.

"I shall finally pay you back, Pale rider! For all the suffering you have caused me!" the laughter stopped as his black eyes looked down upon the two, showing his excitement and craziness.

"What are you saying? To hell with the reason! Why am I here?" Strife shouted.

"Oh, worry not Strife. You have a very important role to play," no matter how hard he tried the Demon couldn't stop smirking.

"Care to enlighten us?" both Nephilim frowned.

"Why, how kind of you to ask… Death, you probably don't remember that night, but it haunts me still. The day you took everything from me!" his expression suddenly changed into hatred and anger.

"You will have to be more specific," the Reaper was calm on the outside, but on the inside was a different story.

"129 years ago, you raided a village of Demons on the order of your Council. You killed everyone in you path, as such was your mission. That included my younger brother! He, who was hiding away, yet you sought him out!"

"I only followed my order! I sought no one out! If they hid, I did not bother to kill them. Your brother must have been outside at the time!"

"Liar!" the scream made the gunner groan as he covered his ears. "But… that is over… Today I avenge him," Tynan seemed to have calmed down, as his smirk returned.

"Today, you pay for what you did."

"If you expect me to fight my own-" Death was speaking through gritted teeth until he was cut off.

"I expect you to **kill** him! And I am not giving you a choice in the matter," as he spoke, some of the fire runes turned white and plunged from the barrier and flew at the Horsemen. They tried to evade, but the runes followed them, until they reached the two and, as chains, wrapped around their ankles.

* * *

The younger let out a short scream, as the runes burned his leg, while the elder one winced. Both got on one knee and looked at the rune chains, before looking at the master.

"Do not worry. The rune chain won't restrain your movement or power. It has a very different purpose. The longer the fight lasts, the closer each one of you is to death. The more damage you suffer, the quicker the runes will kill you."

"Then the battle is pointless! One dies either way!"

"I never said that… If one of you is killed by the other, then the winner is free. And as I promised, he shall be granted his deepest desire."

"And if none of us wants to fight? The runes have no effect if we don't take any hits," the gun user had a feeling he didn't want that answered.

"So glad you asked… If you refuse to fight, I shall kill the other two, slowly, painfully, in every way I know." The two growled as their eyes were practically glowing with anger.

"You should hurry; I have something special in mind for the one that is defeated."

"What more do you want?!" the Reaper yelled. For the first time in a long time, he felt regret. He blamed himself for this.

"He's gonna resurrect the loser," Strife clenched his fist.

His brother looked at him, confused, while Tynan gritted his teeth and glared at the Nephilim.

"What do you mean?"

"He's like you. A necromancer and a psychic," the gunner turned to look at his sibling and then glance at the Demon for the side.

* * *

"How does a brat like you know that?" Strife could hear his teeth grit as he smirked under his helmet.

"I saw your lil study room. Read a few notes. I know all about it. About the Test-" he was interrupted by the master yelling: "How dare you!"

"Master… what is he talking about?" Victor asked, gulping and gathering the courage.

"You should not listen to him. All he speaks are lies."

"Actually, you are one of the few people that odda listen, Vic!" the White rider called, which only made the Demon angrier.

"The alchemist that experimented with you? They were under his orders!" he pointed at Tynan, as the chimera's breath got caught in his chest.

"N-No… it's not true…"

"I have the proof here!" he took out the scroll and looked at Ari. "Even you," he stared at her, as her eyes opened wide.

"He was the one that told the Angels you let a family go. Just 'casue he wanted your power! That's all you guys are to him. Test subjects! How do you think he even found you guys?"

The female took a step back, horror in her eyes as she turned her head towards Tynan, who was shaking with anger.

"_**You and I both know he can't give you what you want**_," that was what Death told her in the cell. And now she truly knew he was right.

"DAMN YOU!" the whole arena started shaking, as a black aura surrounded Tynan. Cracks appeared on the roof, as some chunks of stone started falling. The barrier consumed them all, and shot them back, destroying it even more.

"I **will** have my revenge!" the door behind him, Victor and Ari slammed close as his eyes glowed a dark blue and stared at Death.

"Kill him!" he ordered as the Reaper's own started switching between his normal yellow or a dark blue.

"D-Damn –Y-You!" he managed to speak as he turned towards Strife every time his eyes were blue.

"You have no choice! Obey me!" he pressed so hard, until the Demon found himself inside the Pale riders mind.

* * *

"_W-What is this place?" his voice echoed in the darkness._

"_So you are the one," a voice, one he has never heard spoke, as a figure appeared before him._

"_This one is __**mine**__ to break. I won't have anyone interfering!" the figure laughed as it raised a large scythe, before slashing Tynan and banishing him from the void. (1)_

Without a sound, the Demon collapsed and with him, the barrier broke.

* * *

Death screamed and grabbed his head and feel to his knees. Strife took a step beck, shaking slightly as he looked at his brother.

"No… not this… Please anything but him! Fight him! By the Creator, don't let that thing take over again!" he yelled. (1-2)

The elder brother's eyes glowed yellow, as his screams stopped and he started taking deep breaths. A few moments later, he started laughing slightly, and then more and more, until he threw his head back and laughed like he was crazy.

Standing up, he took a deep breath before looking up at the balcony. Tynan had collapsed as drool dripped from his half open mouth.

"Feels good to be back," 'Death' said before turning to face a horrified Strife.

"I remember you. The little brat that forced me back. I'll get to you, when I deal whit them," his eyes glowed brighter, as the gunner saw a flash of sadism in his eyes, before 'Death' jumped in the air and brought Harvesters out, aiming for Air, who was frozen by fear. She wanted to move, but couldn't, as her body was numb.

A second later, blood was flying in the air; her eyes opened even wider and couldn't breathe. All she could do was look; as the red liquid spilled on the ground someone hit the wall.

As the blood flew, something pushed the Reaper off the balcony and down to the arena.

* * *

**Yes, a hanger! And you'll hang for two more chapters... Normally don't do this, but felt like I should at least try...**

**(1) If you read Before you know who that is. If you don't, here's a short review: Death's Chaos from- I made it an actually being, one that wants nothing more than to kill everyone and everything. Last time, Death lost it during the Nephilim war and Strife managed to beat him. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Man... I just can't do good hangers... I realized, as well as the review from 'Sleeping-force's-inside' that I'll make another chapter, speed it up a bit because I just can't do them damn it! T_T**

**This should have come next week, but meh, it would take to long to get back to Strife and Death, which is probably what you guys want to see soo...**

* * *

**Ch.11**

"Why are you here, _War_?" her hard voice echoed in the small corridor.

"I could ask the same of you, _Fury_," he narrowed his eyes.

And although they stood before each other, they kept their hands on their weapons. Both knew something was wrong, but had different views on it.

"I asked first," she almost demanded, gripping her whip tighter.

Hesitating for a few seconds, he spoke: "I came looking for you."

"Why? And where are Death and Strife?"

"All that is important is that they are not here and the reason I sought you out…" she locked her jaw. Whatever his reason, she didn't have time for this right now.

"And what is that?"

"Because I need to know… How did _she_ really die," although the question, nothing betrayed his feelings.

It was different for Fury however, as she took a step back and let out a sharp breath, blinking as she couldn't believe she heard right.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me the truth!" his outburst made her take another step back, as his blue eyes glowed with something she couldn't really name.

But then it hit her. She didn't have time for this. Not now, not when she was so close. But… no… this was her brother. Her _little_ brother… could she really just blew him off?

"_You do not need to shoulder that entire burden, start anew, with the one you love so much…" _his words echoed in her head as he eyes glowed a dark blue.

"You want the truth? Here it is, _brother_," her words sounded poisons.

* * *

"**You** are the one that killed her!" she spoke with the, small, very small, hatred she held. In truth, she knew it was not his fault, but she was not thinking right now. And the truth hit War worse than he had expected.

This time, he moved back, his hand falling to his side as he looked at the ground. He had thought he was prepared for this. From what he saw… he assumed. But now that he really heard it? He couldn't believe it.

"Are you happy now? That you know the reason she's dead?" she hissed, eyes still blue.

"…You really blame me?" he whispered, hints of sadness in his voice.

"…We do…" she whispered back, clenching her fist as she shook with anger.

"Is that… also the reason you treat me the way you do?"

"Yes… You were never loved by us War… deep down, we all hated you," she couldn't keep the words from leaving her mouth.

* * *

"_No! It's not true! War! Don't listen_!" she screamed in her mind, hitting on a glass that held her back.

"_Shush now… You need to leave this to me…"_ came his voice, so gentle as she saw his devilish smirk.

* * *

His hands formed fists, as he gritted his teeth and glared at his sister. "Why was I never told?!"

"Because we knew you could not handle it. You would break and drag the rest of us down," her voice and face were emotionless as the words his him harder than any Demon ever could.

At that moment, anger and hatred filled inside him, as he gripped Chaoseater and screamed before charging at the Horsewoman.

"So quick to lose your temper…" she shook her head and brought her whip up, wrapping it around the grand-sword and swinging him down.

Crashing, he created a hole that revealed a lower level, overflowing with lava. Grabbing at the edge, he pulled himself up, his sword still wrapped with the whip.

She pulled again, aiming to throw him to the ground. But he dug the blade into the ground, before jumping in the air and punching the whip-user.

Shocked, she stumbled back and shook it off. It was a bit late, however as War had taken out his weapon and was aiming for her.

Taking quick action, she punched the ground before her, breaking even more of the floor and creating another hole that lead to a very hot bath.

Being mid-air, he didn't have any room to avoid the hole, so he tried to get as further as he could. And he succeeded. It was not his intention to grab the edge. No, it was something very close to it.

"Are you insane?!" she screamed when he grabbed her leg and pulled her along with him. She was able to wrap her whip around a pillar that kept them both up. For the time being anyway.

He grunted as he hit the wall and looked down. He definitely didn't want that bath. And was sure Fury didn't want it either.

"I'm improvising," he shot back and smiled, despite the situation. This was the end then? They were going to die… the pillar won't hold forever.

"You damn fool! You'll kill us both!"

"Might be the idea. Now you'll at least be free of me."

* * *

"_No War! Don't do it! Please, by the Creator don't do this_!" she yelled, her pleading voice echoing in her mind.

"_Oh, such a sweet flower shouldn't act like that. And do not worry. Only he shall perish this day_," his voice rang again.

She collapsed to her knees as her eyes stared at nothing and were losing focus. It was her fault… she should have known… and now…

"_My, my… children these days… Has no one ever told you how to treat a lady_?" a completely new voice spoke, this one ancient and powerful.

"_Who are you_?" they both asked.

"_Fury, my dear. Look at you… I am disappointed_," the voice ignored the question.

"_You… I… I remember you! At the cave where I found the whip_!" life suddenly sparked in her.

"_Correct. And I'm sure you know now who I am_?"

"…_G-Grandmother_?" she uttered standing.

* * *

He felt his grip lessen as well as heard the pillar starting to break. It would all be over soon… but at least he knew now. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing really… He'd face them soon anyway.

Letting out a breath, he looked down once again at the lava, and recalled when he first transformed. It was a fire creature. Maybe if he transformed now, he could survive?

* * *

"_Fury… you can't let someone like that push you around! What would your brothers think if they saw you like this_?" as the voice spoke, the glass around the Horsewoman shattered, shocking both her and the invader.

"_I will help you this time, because there is a dire situation with your brothers. Honestly, can't you four stay out of trouble_?" a light started filling the void, and screams were heard from a male.

* * *

He slipped lower and could now feel the heat from the magma. Looking back up, he saw his sister be still and had thought she too had given up. But that changed, when he felt himself moving up and away from the hot bath.

He was on the edge now, and managed to pull himself up to see a panting Fury with her hands on her temples. For a bit, he couldn't do more than stand there, still hardly able to believe they were alive.

After a minute, the female let out a deep breath and opened her eyes, back to their green color. She looked at War for a moment, before closing her eyes and turning to the side, unable to face him.

"War… please… This might sound like an excuse, but what was spoken before… it was not true. I was under Tynan's control…" she whispered, still looking at the wall.

He stayed silent for a bit, eyes on the ground before asking: "How much?"

"…Almost all."

"What was true?"

"The first part… partly. You have to understand-" she looked at him; eyes begging for forgiveness as she seemed on the verge of crying.

"It's alright… I… I think I understand," a small smile made its way on his face as she finally understood what she saw before. He looked lost…

Crawling closer, she hugged him tight and said: "I am sorry… I promise not to let anything like this happen again."

He nodded and hugged her back, closing his eyes and fighting the urge to cry. When they pulled apart she looked at him and added: "We need to find Strife and Death. They're in trouble."

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDDD next! This was probably a bit out of character, but I doubt anyone will mind :v Anyway... still not sure if I should wait or post the next chapter so... You'll see soon anyway..-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the one you want to read, I think. And yes, I posted three chapters today, so it might be a bit longer before another one comes crashing... Hope you liked it :v**

* * *

**Ch.12**

"W-Why did you…?" she whispered, voice and body trembling.

"I... got my… reasons…" he barely spoke back, holding his wound and leaning his head back on the wall.

"The fall… won't keep it… down for good…" he added and glanced bellow, where a figure lay on their back.

A few seconds later, the roof started collapsing. Now that Tynan was out, the barrier was gone and with it, the only thing keeping the wreckage away.

"Run!" he called, spitting blood as he lifted himself off the wall.

"Working on it," the other male said, and quickly, to the wounded ones shock, grabbed the bleeding male and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm just… gonna slow ya down…"

"We owe you our lives. So shut up and let yourself be rescued!" he hissed and bit his wrist, making green blood ooze out before putting some of it on the stone door.

Moving back a bit, the door exploded a few seconds later and the three ran out, just as the arena collapsed.

"Ari! Go find Lyle, Ciel and the hatchlings! I'll see it I can find Hitoku!" Victor instructed as the female nodded and dashed towards the dungeons.

"O-oi… could… ya close my… helmet back?" the Strife spoke weakly, smiling.

"E…S-sure…" the chimera was a bit confused as he looked the head-wear over. "The screw at the ear."

Finding it, he turned it and the helmet closed fully, as a deep breath was heard from the Nephilim.

"He's already outside…" he informed, gritting his teeth as the blood kept flowing.

Looking at him, Victor decided not to ask any questions and only walk, as quickly as he could, to the exit.

* * *

"We're almost there… Hey! You still with me?" and all he got as an answer was a mumble he couldn't understand.

"Victor! Over here!" he heard two females call as he saw Ari and Lyle standing by the door, waving.

Putting everything he had left into the last dash, he and the two ran out just in time, as the building collapsed. They saw Hitoku and Ciel standing there, panting and looking at them with relief. The place was located in the Forge Lands, so they might get company.

"Where are Yin and Yang?" the chimera asked as he laid the Horseman against a wall.

"…Dead," the She-Elf whispered and looked at the Nephilim.

"What happened?" she added.

"Long story…" the two mumbled, not sure how to even explain the whole thing.

"Anyone badly wounded? Not including the rider," everyone shook their heads and she moved to Strife, kneeling next to him.

"…I'm going to help you, alright?" she whispered, not sure how badly off he was.

He grunted and just as she closed her eyes to concentrate, his body shot up despite his injury as he said: "Too late… he's here," body shaking.

Everyone's eyes opened wide as they turned towards the ruins, and saw some of them moving. Seconds later, a large piece of the wall was thrown away as a figure stood there, taking a few deep breaths.

"I admit… that was well played on your part, brat. But you should not have underestimated me. I've grown stronger since last we met," the Reaper spoke, yellow eyes burning with anger as he glared at the White Rider.

"Run… you have to-" he wanted to yell, but started coughing on his own blood. He had to open him helmet as to not suffocate.

"Run? Where to? You know that perfectly well. They wouldn't last."

The two Elves and chimeras stood, eyes and mouths wide open as their bodies shook with fear. No one could utter a single word as the Reaper's gaze checked them over. No one dared to move or even breathe to loud.

Strife's vision was starting to go dark as he was slipping out of consciousness. He had lost too much blood and didn't have the energy to even get into a staring constant with that 'Death', let alone fight him.

"No… I… I gotto stay awake… the others… don't stand a chance…" he told himself as his head started nodding.

"Oh, now, now don't fall asleep brat. What is the fun of killing you if you don't feel it and I don't hear your screams?"

* * *

"Let me see if I understand," War asked as he and Fury rode towards Baneswood with all the speed Ruin and Vengeance could muster.

"You believe Strife and Death are in great danger because you heard a voice in your mind, that also helped you banish Tynan, tell you so and you think it was our grandmother?" now that he said it, it did sound pretty strange.

"Yes," she said for the tenth time and pushed her steed a bit harder.

"It's just… hard to believe," he muttered.

"Which part?" she smiled as he shook his head.

"Both I guess… the one where **both** Death and Strife are in danger when together more so… I never thought anything could stop them."

"We're about to find out when we arrive."

"Right," he nodded and they both pushed their horses even harder.

Knowing it would strain them, the two had to get there as fast as possible. If **both** Death and Strife were in trouble, than it must be something very powerful.

Throughout the rest of the ride, only the breaths of the steeds and the sound of their hooves hitting the ground were heard. Passing trees and rocks, they saw that there were less and less animals around, which meant they must be getting close.

And then, moments later, their eyes opened as their heads shot up, looking in front of them with fear flashing in their eyes.

"Fury! Do you feel that?" War asked, tightening his grip on the reins.

"Yes… but I don't believe it…" she answered and swallowed.

"I pray we arrive in time…" she whispered as the malicious aura grew stronger.

A bit longer and they saw them. For a moment, both of their hearts skipped a beat when they saw the bleeding gunner and the approaching Reaper.

They also noticed the others, slightly confused only for a second; they knew they were not the threat at the moment.

War, hand already on Chaoseater, leaned forward and jumped from his sitting position into the air, the weapon above him, before swinging it down at the possessed brother.

'Death' didn't even turn around, only side stepped the attack. When the great-sword connected with the ground, it created a crater, with parts of the earth flying around. Eyes wide open; the Red rider turned his head to look at his brother, who was laughing with pure pleasure.

"Oh my… this is simply too good! I get to kill all three of you at the same time? I don't see how things could be any better!" insanity burned in his eyes as he raised a scythe and swung it down at War. A loud 'clang' was heard as well as a muffled scream.

"I almost forgot… you and your annoying stone skin," the Reaper sneered as he glared at Fury, who stood before her brother, arms crossed.

* * *

"T-They really are monsters…" Hitoku shook and gulped as he watched the battle.

"They… won't hold him… for long…" Strife's weak voice said his vision blurring.

"Could he be defeated if you joined?" Ari asked, trying to hide her fear.

"…maybe…" he was usually the optimist, but things seemed hopeless at the moment.

"Then… then I have no choice…" she whispered.

"Ari! You can't! He's too close to dying!" Lyle's voice was breaking as her brother stood next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Yea! This ain't like me! I wasn that bad off!" Hitoku bit his lip.

"I know… But there is a way… I never told anyone but master Tynan."

Her comrades looked shocked as she stared into the Horseman's eyes: "You need to trust me…"

"Ain't got… much of a… choice now… do I?" he coughed more blood as the former Angel placed both hands on his temples and started whispering a prayer.

Seconds later, the White Rider lost concusses and hung his head, while Ari collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Hmm... I guess this is another hanger? Great... Anyway... the next part will probably be up on Wednesday or Thursday maybe Friday... Until then =v**


	13. Chapter 13

**Made this one a bit longer, because it's the last one! Wasn't really sure how to end it, but decided that this was long enough. Hope you all enjoyed it and _mega_ thanks to 'Sleeping-force's-inside' for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Ch.13**

"Strife!" Fury yelled when she saw her brother bend over and the girl falling to the ground.

"Don't look away!" 'Death' shouted and brought his scythes down again, forcing the female to jump back.

War had picked up Chaoseater and was prepared to swing at the Reaper again, when something bright flew past him and straight into 'Death'. Turning around, he saw Strife standing, Redemption in hand and mask fully closed again.

"W-What?" everyone present uttered, looking in disbelieve at the supposed dead Nephilim. "Impossible! No one could have survived my attack like that!" the possessed brother hissed, completely focused on the gunner.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I didn't. Bur she," he pointed at Air: "brought me back. Don't know too much about it, only that it took her life…"

"A life for a life…" Lyle looked at the former Angel, sadness on her face.

"The hell was she 'hinking?! Bringin' someone like ya back?!" Hitoku sneered.

"Not like you guys could stop him… And here," Strife threw a scroll at the portal user.

"Read that and you'll understand."

"Enough talk! All I want to hear," Death brought his weapons in front and charged at the White Rider: "is you screaming!"

* * *

He laughed with sadism as he dashed forward, before a large hand grabbed him by the arm and something wrapped around him leg, tripping him. Being completely unaware of the other two, the Reaper needed a few moments to register what happened. But that was long enough for War to bring Chaoseater down, right atop Death's chest.

"Did he get him?" Lyle whispered, scared that the monster might hear her.

There was a strong silence as Strife and Fury came closer and inspected the body. Standing around for a few seconds, nothing happened. But the gunner yelled: "Back!" in the next second, jumping away.

A pair of scythes shot upward, so the Black rider braced herself while the Red rider tried to block with his sword. But before the two weapons could hit, they changed into one, large scythe known as Harvester.

Knowing this attack was too powerful to take and their forms were sloppy, Fury and War tried to jump back, but the time for that has passed. Harvester was aimed at the youngest. The sword swinger let out a curse, thinking this was the end, until the scythe _passed through_ him.

The Nephilim all looked in shock as War was unharmed. But Strife quickly knew what happened and turned to face the bystanders.

"It was you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Wha' can I say? I don't wanna die," Hitoku smiled.

"You just signed your death warrant!" 'Death' started spinning Harvester, knocking the Horsemen away.

Just as the Reaper was about to attack, something flew towards him. It was a glass flask, containing green liquid. It hit the Pale rider in the chest, as the Nephilim gave out a hiss of pain. The liquid left a nice mark on his torso.

"You pathetic-" he would have gone on, if something large wouldn't have hit his back. The blast was strong enough to knock the Horseman to his knees. As the other three got back up, they saw Lyle had transformed into an Angel and held a Redemption Cannon.

"Wow…" the boys blinked.

"You all want to die… that badly huh?" the Death muttered as he got to his feet.

Then, out of nowhere, wild animals appeared, attacking the Reaper as he tried to fend the off, but there was too many.

"Enough!" at that moment, the Pale rider transformed into the real Reaper, slicing around himself and killing the animals. Ciel was also knocked back, as he was in control, so Lyle returned to normal and ran to his side.

* * *

"How do we seal him back?" Fury asked, attacking with her whip.

"Last time I just tired him out and dragged it out so Death could regain control. But this might be harder now," Strife shot but the bullets were blocked.

"Why's that?" War gritted his teeth, as he blocked Harvesters attack.

"Tynan did somethn' to his head. I don't know what, but it made him go nuts."

"Doesn't he 'ave a weakness?" Hitoku called just as he ported War out of harm's way.

"That's it!" the Black rider smiled, eyes wide.

"What's it?" her brothers asked, the Red on by her side, while the White one kept attacking.

"I've got an idea, but you have to keep him busy!" she called, before running towards the other siblings.

"Wait what? Keep him busy?" the gunner blinked behind the helmet.

"Easier said than done…" the sword swinger sweat-dropped.

"You shouldn't zone out like that!" 'Death' screamed with glee as he was above the two, Harvester prepared to swing.

But luckily, a portal opened just in time and absorbed the Reaper, moving him a few meters back.

"That ability of yours… it is VERY irritating…" the possessed brother growled, eyes glowing red. In the next moment, he appeared behind the Chimera.

"Hitoku!" the others yelled, but it was too late as Harvester was stabbed though his back and looked out on the other side. The portal user fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his wound.

"Now… you're next," Death laughed, eyes focused on Victor, who was trembling.

"Vic! Get out of there!" Strife yelled.

"Too little… too late," and he raised the scythe above him, prepared to swing it down, when something stopped him.

No, it wasn't a weapon or anything like that. It was a voice… one from behind that made the Pale rider freeze in his tracks.

* * *

"Death… My son… Look at what you have become…" it was female, as the eldest brother slowly turned his head around, his body shaking.

"M-Moth… Mother?" he spoke barely above a whisper, voice trembling and confused.

"Death… What are you doing?" she added as behind her stood Fury, sadness in her eyes.

In moments, the other two brothers were also stunned, the elder of the two more, as War never really saw his mother.

"H-How… are you alive?" Death had turned fully around, facing her.

"Please… my son you need to stop… You are hurting your siblings… You are all already alone, and with you being like this… it shall be the end…" Agony's voice was begging.

"I… I" for a second, the red eyes turned yellow again, as the Reaper form vanished.

"No!" but in the next, they turned red, the Pale rider hold his head.

"It's an illusion! It won't end like this!" he hissed, as something hit his shoulder.

"Strife…" Fury whispered, knowing he'd hear her.

"Damn it Death! You are seriously a poor excuse for an older brother! And you wonder why I don't listen to ya anymore! You're so weak, you'd let that monster kill our mother _**again**_!" there was so much anger in his voice, everyone was shocked.

"Shut up, you little brat!" the Reaper hissed, still holding his head as he felt his power of the Nephilim fading.

"Brother," War lowered Chaoseater.

"Death," Fury stepped next to Agony.

"Shut up! All of you!" he roared, closing his eyes tight.

"Son… I am truly disappointed in you," this time, another voice they all knew, but it was male.

"Father…" his eyes went back to yellow.

"You are unworthy of calling yourself a Nephilim. Unworthy of the skills I taught you. Unworthy of your siblings…" Wrath's voice was hard and emotionless.

"No! How could I be defeated by these tricks?!"

"It's not you we tricked," the sister closed her eyes as she walked closer. "It was our own brother… Everyone has a weakness… not matter how strong they are."

"Your weakness is the fact you share the same body as Death, that means you must have some of the same weaknesses. Pretty smart of you Fury," Strife laughed, as Wrath transformed back into Lyle.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Death fell to his knees, as the dark aura returned, but only for a moment, as it vanished later, replaced by his usual pale on.

* * *

His eyes blurred and he started falling, when someone caught him and put his arm around their neck.

"It's alright now… We got you," it was War.

"Ah… sorry…" Death tried to laugh, but his whole body hurt.

"Sheesh! If you keep gettin' takn over by that monster, we might as well kill ya! Would save us a lot of time…" Strife let out a long breath.

"Oh, come on now. If it were, you'd be in even worse shape," Fury rolled her eyes.

"Hell no! I'd never let anyone take over my body!"

"Can you two stop? We need to get Death back to the Council and see if he's alright," War's eye twitched.

"Wha? Who died and made you boss?"

"No one, but you two clearly…" the arguing continued, as the Black rider walked next to Lyle and Victor, who stood next to Ciel.

"Thank you," she bowed, her red hair flipping over. "Things could have ended _**very**_ differently had you not helped."

"Think nothing of it," Lyle smiled. "It was our fault this happened in the first place."

"Sorry for your loss…" Fury added, looking at Ari and Hitoku.

"…They always wanted to die fighting…" Victor spoke grimly.

"So, what will you do now?"

"We… aren't sure," the she-elf looked at the ground.

"Well, why don't cha go to the Angels? I'm sure they'd be able to help your brother get his voice back and the Chimer's blood to normal," Strife called, walking next to them with War behind.

"I guess…" the three shared a look, before bowing to the Horsemen.

"Thank you, for everything," two out of three said in unison.

"What for?" War hid his confusion.

"For freeing us from Tynan… We are forever in your debt."

"Call it even for helpin' us stop our idiot of a brother," the gunner laughed, as Death tried to give him a glare, yet it didn't look at all menacing.

"Until next time!" Lyle called as the Horsemen entered the portal.

* * *

Arriving before the Charred Council, they gave the report, letting out the 'possessed Death, War vs Fury and letting the 'enemy' escape' parts.

"Man!" Strife threw himself on the sofa. "These things are getting so normal to us, it's so wrong."

"I'll say… But, if you ask me, we might actually have grown closer now," Fury smiled.

"I agree… As a wise man once said: Good things lead to bad things that lead to more good things" War nodded.

"I'm just glad none of you was badly hurt… And I'll have to work hard to control this power again…" Death closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't push it too hard! You know you have all of us at your back!" the sister gave him a pat on the back.

"Right?" she looked at the brothers, as War gave another nod. "Right?" her voice hardened as she almost glared at Strife. "Yeah, yeah... I'll be sure to kick your ass again when that thing takes over," he laughed.

"Then you better get stronger, because today you actually died," Death shot back as the two entered another starring contest as they argued.

"Ah, I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Fury stretched her arms and giggled as War was dragged into the mix as well.

* * *

**Well, that's it :v I do hope you liked it (even if you didn't review...) and thanks for reading!**


End file.
